Many ways to say 'I love you'
by Lanie5-0
Summary: They may not scream it to the world, but neither Steve nor Danny ever doubted the other's love.    Steve/Danno


A/N – I have this little Danny in my head, he rambles most of the time but sometimes he yells at me like I'm Steve and I just dangled a suspect off a roof… guess what he's doing right now, Its 2am and I'm tired but it's not letting me sleep.

Disclaimer - I don't own this lovely show or any of its wonderful characters even though some days I really wish I did.  
>Warning - here be slash and mention of the Christmas episode, <strong>Hana 'a'a Makehewa<strong> .

A/N 2 - Did anybody else catch Alex's accent slip in **Ke Kinohi**, I squealed. I found a vid: its on CBS youtube page, called untouchables.

* * *

><p>Danny and Steve may be a couple, for over a year, almost 2, but that doesn't mean they say 'I love you'. Well, they say it, just not the way normal people do, then again they aren't normal, and why should their relationship be normal.<p>

The words have been said, but usually only in situations where the shit has hit the fan. Like when Chin Ho had a bomb strapped around his neck and Steve and Kono were about to go face-to-face with Hesse. While Kono was talking to Chin, Steve was making sure that he had everything they would need in his truck with Danny standing nearby. Steve was about to get in the truck when Danny stepped closer, grabbed his wrist and whispered, "Be careful." Steve smiled, gently kissed his partner and whispered back, "I love you." Danny grabbed the other man and gave him a desperate kiss in reply. They stood with their foreheads touching, Steve rest his hand on the back of the shorter man's neck, gently squeezed and said, "Go wait with Chin, we'll get him." As they pulled away Danny held up his hand and signed 'I love you'.

More often than not it was gestures that expressed the level of feelings between the two.

It was in the morning coffee cup, just the way Danny liked it, on the night stand every morning; Steve's apology of sorts for waking Danny up with the shower after coming in from his morning run or swim.

It was in the way Danny made lunch for the two of them and would include a note, usually along the lines of, 'Sorry but I refuse your repeated request for fresh pineapple chucks with lunch' or 'Don't forget it's our weekend.'

It was Steve making sure that the various weapons in the house, except for their own side arms, had mysteriously ended up in a locked cabinet after Danny moved in making sure that Grace couldn't get into them on accident.

The way Danny silently handed over the keys when they would go somewhere no matter which car they were in. He knew Steve liked being in control. It was also the way Steve would let Danny drive when he was annoyed about something other than Steve. Sometimes Danny needed to let it out and driving was a good way to do that.

It was the pink bike that showed up in the garage, just small enough for Grace and still left room for growing, the redecorated spare bedroom, the sand toys in the backyard.

One memorable incident at Christmas, the year after the Hesse incident, was one of the best. Danny was decorating the living room and the tree Steve had secured just for him. Mary was gonna be home, Rachel was letting Grace spend Christmas Eve and Christmas morning with them, things were really good. Danny was hanging stockings up: Mary, Steven, Danno, Gracie, Chin, Kamekona, Kono, Ben; the house would be full for the holiday. Steve was in the kitchen cooking dinner for later when everyone was over when he heard what he first thought was a hallucination. Danny COULD NOT be singing 'Mele Kalikmaka'. Steve crept over to the doorway and listened carefully, sure enough he heard the blond singing along with the radio. He smiled as he heard the other actually pronounce the greeting properly. He listened until the song was over, then went back to cooking. He had to be sure to tell Grace about this later.

It was also in the way Danny would be in the kitchen after a tough case, involving a girl about Grace's age, trying to unwind and failing. Steve came up behind him wrapped his arms around the shorter man's shoulders and chest and held him as the other silently cried, thinking about the what-if's.

The way that when Steve would come barging in the door after a bad day, and no matter how much Danny wanted talk, he would let the other man go for a swim and have his alone time.

The way Mary and Steve always had a perfect picnic packed, without every asking, to go visit their parent's graves on each anniversary.

It was Danny nearly having a heart attack as he heard Steve LIE to federal agents about where his brother was so he could go try to talk sense into the younger man. When he failed, it was in the way Steve let Danny beat on his chest as he broke down after calling their mother to tell her what her youngest son did.

Danny once found two tickets to New Jersey on his desk, for Grace's spring break. When he asked about it, Steve blushed a lovely shade of red then insisted he had no idea what that was about.

It was in the way Danny stood determined as Steve told him his unit was called up for a mission. They would be gone for 6 months, if everything went right. Steve had been terrified it would tear them apart; it had happened before, when he first joined, but Danny simply told him that hated it but him and Grace would be here waiting for him.

There wasn't a day that Danny didn't worry his ass of about his mate, and Steve was just as bad. His unit became his extended o'hana and when they asked him enough times about the picture and letters he kept in his pocket he finally showed them. He was lucky to have an open-minded crew. When they got back from their mission, there was a greeting party. Grace took off running as soon as she saw him. He scooped her up holding her close. She cried into his shoulder as she declared how much she missed him. Steve carried her back, pulled Danny into a hug and kissed him, in the middle of the airport, never putting the girl he come to think of as his daughter as well down. Both the SEALs and the Five-0 let out cheers at the duo's reunion. Gracie asked from her perch in Steve's arms, "Can we go home now?" The two men smiled at her, Steve called out parting greetings to his Units, grabbed Danny's wrist and practically dragged him out the doors.

They may not scream it to the world, but neither Steve nor Danny ever doubted the other's love.

* * *

><p>reviews make my day.<p> 


End file.
